1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for analyzing the occlusion condition of a patient, wherein an occlusion condition diagnosing sheet including therein a pressure-sensitive composite recording sheet structure is used to inspect the occlusion condition of the patient.
2. Prior Art
In the field of dental treatment, carbon paper has been widely used to determine the occlusion condition of the teeth of a patient. Carbon paper is inserted between the upper and lower dental arches of the patient; and as the patient bites strongly to occlude the upper and lower teeth, carbon particles adhere on the occlusal surfaces at the portions where the upper and lower teeth are abutted. The dentist can diagnose the occlusion condition of the teeth of the patient by observing the positions and areas of the portions to which carbon particles stick.
However, by this prior art of using carbon paper, it is merely possible to detect the portions where the upper and lower teeth abut with each other, and precise detection of occlusion pressure cannot be done by the use of carbon paper. Under such circumstances, the dentist must estimate the occlusion pressure by observing the sticking condition of carbon particles, leading to the problem that the precise diagnosis of occlusion condition of the teeth of the patient cannot be done, leading to difficulty in determination of a subsequent dental treatment course.
Another problem of the prior art, in which carbon paper is used, is that it becomes necessary to impinge the upper and lower teeth plural times or to rub the portions of carbon paper contacting with teeth by the tooth tips, for example, by offsetting the upper and lower jaws and then sliding them laterally.
The prior art technology has another problem that the dentist must precisely position the detecting sheet, such as carbon paper, by looking into the oral cavity of the patient since there is provided no means for precisely positioning the detecting sheet so as to know the portions, at which upper and lower teeth contact or abut with each other. This leads to the problem that the operation efficiency is lowered.